


Naruto 100 Word Drabble Collection

by Empress_of_Yaoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi
Summary: Just a few 100 word drabbles, whatever comes to mind will be added whenever it comes to mind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Coffee & Cream

Gaara frowned at the dark liquid in the pot. Being the Kazekage was exhausting. His nose scrunched up. If coffee tasted even remotely as bad as it smelled, there was no way he could drink it.   
  


Gingerly, he poured himself a cup and took a small sip - Disgusting! On the table was a small jug of cream. Didn’t Temari put some in her coffee the other day? He would try. Just a little bit of the cream - Still bad, but not as bad. A little more cream made it drinkable. Shrugging, he emptied the jug in his cup. Ah, bliss!


	2. Kunoichi Love

“Genma!” 

He turned around at the young voice, confused as Ten-Ten looked at him with what he could only describe as  _ passion _ in her eyes.    
  


“Genma, I  _ love _ \--!”    
  


“I’m gonna have to stop you right there, miss.” Genma frowned, “I am too old for you. You’d be better off finding yourself a boy - or a girl, I don’t judge - your own age.”    
  


Her hands on her hips, she glared at him, “Are you done? Because if you are, could you please step aside? I love that  _ katana _ , and I’m going to buy it once you get out of my way.” 


End file.
